Siblings
by Kari Suttle
Summary: A young man of sixteen runs away with his little sister, age six, to escape their nightmare of a life. He catches them each a wild a pokemon and they begin a pokemon journey, illegally, without a license, with cops on his tail for running away with her.
1. The Plot

Author's Note: So, I was reading pokemon fanfiction and I cringed at the innocence and naivety of most of the original trainer fanfics out there. Granted, I've come across quiet a few good ones that are mature and more realistic, so I can't say they're all naïve. I just have a vendetta against the fantasy that ten year olds can explore the wilderness on there own and the idea that all starters have to come from elm. So, personally, this fic is the embodiment of those ideas. I warn you, its not all sunshine and daisies in this fic. Its not incredibly dark, but if mentions of child abuse, rape, and neglect as well as the feeding upon of dead pokemon scare you, then I wouldn't read this fic. But that's not to say I'm not gonna throw in many cute moments with little Ana either. Oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING BELONGING TO THE POKEMON FRANCHISE – IT ALL BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS AND I PLAN TO GAIN NO MONETARY PROFIT FROM ITS WHATESOEVER. I ONLY OWN MY OCS JACKSON, ANA, AND THEIR PARENTS!

Chapter One: The Plan

The screaming and yelling could be heard clear across the tiny house. His parents were fighting again, and by the sound of it they were arguing over each other's money-wasting addictions.

"If it wasn't for your binge drinking, I might be able to actually pay the bills, buy groceries _and_ buy myself a new outfit rather than wearing the same worn out, faded clothes I've worn for years!" That would be his mother; didn't care if she forgot to feed them, didn't even pause to check if they'd left for school, always about her and her appearance and her clothes and the pretty things she wanted but couldn't have.

"Well if you didn't spend all that money on cocaine we wouldn't be here right now, you lazy bitch!" A slap echoed across the house. 'Damn thin walls.'

He sighed and buried himself further in the blankets, pulling his baby sister close to him. Her tiny six year old face, so innocent, she looked so peaceful when she slept. She had taken to sleeping with him when she was three; his stepfather, being the vengeful man he was, would often seek her out and rape her in the night whenever their mother had to work late. Ana, too scared to sleep alone, had taken to sleeping in his room. On nights like these, he often stayed up just to make sure his stepfather didn't try anything; he knew his stepfather could pick the lock if he really wanted too.

"Lazy?! I'm working two jobs just to get us by and you're sitting there drinking on the couch all day because no one will hire a loud, angry alcoholic for a job!" He didn't even have to hear the sound of his mother hitting the wall, hard, to know that his stepfather had hit her. More arguing, followed by more hits. Eventually, his mother must have gotten a good kick in, because the door slammed and he could hear the car rev to life. His stepfather only left after a fight if she made him.

A small, sleepy moan let him know that Ana had woken up. "Hm? B-big brother? Wh-yawn-what's going on?" She rolled over and turned to face him, her chocolate-brown eyes gazing fearfully into his striking green ones.

"Its nothing." He replied. "Mom and Allen were fighting again."

"Did daddy leave?" She asked, scared voice practically begging him to answer in the affirmative.

His serious gaze softened. "Yeah, he did. You can go back to sleep now."

She nodded and curled up, cuddling close to him. "Brother, are we still going to leave on your birthday?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, of course we are." He grinned. "I've only been telling you that for a month now; on my sixteenth birthday, we're gonna leave and never come back."

Ana shifted under the covers so she could look up at him. "Can you tell me more? About what we're gonna do?"

He smiled. "Again? Alright, sure." He cleared his throat. "First, we're gonna we're gonna take the money I've been routinely stealing dollar by dollar from mom for three years now. Then, we're gonna buy ourselves a few pokeballs and catch us each a pokemon; one for me to fight with, one to protect and look out for you. After that's taken care of, we'll sneak out of the city and down to Azalea. Where we'll start our journey."

Ana grinned, her face lighting up. "And when you're eighteen you'll get custody of me?" She knew the answer already, but she couldn't resist asking it every time.

He laughed. "Yup, when I turn eighteen I'll get legal guardianship of you so when you turn ten two years after that you can legally start your own journey alongside me." He noticed how, despite her excitement, her eyes were droopy and her movements tired. She was worn out. "Come on, sis, you need to get to sleep."

"B-but brother I'm not-" A huge yawn stopped her mid-sentence, refuting her valiant claim of not being tired.  
"I think you're tired, sis. Sleep, or you won't be rested up. Tomorrow's Friday, and my birthday's on Sunday, remember?" Ana nodded sleepily. "So you gotta make sure you sleep enough, cause come Sunday we'll be doing a lot of running around."

Ana nodded again and yawned. "Ok brother." With that, she curled up against him and put her head on his pillow. She might be unconsciously trying to steal his blankets by burrowing deeper in them, and she might be taking up half his pillow, but he couldn't deny her anything. He'd learned that a long time ago. He simply smiled and made due with the half a blanket and pillow he had and went back to sleep.

Morning came with the blarring of his alarm clock. Blearily, he sat up and let the covers slide off his thin, slightly athletic frame as he reached over to shut off the alarm clock. From her spot on his bed, Ana moaned in protest, trying to curl up and wrap the covers around herself. Faintly, he thought he heard something along the lines of 'no school' being mumbled against the pillow.

He ran a hand through his messy, red hair . "Sorry, Ana, but you gotta get up." Ana groaned and mumbled something incoherently. "Come on, sis. Just think, today's your last day of school for a long time." Ana opened her eyes suddenly, seeming to remember what he had told her last night, and every other night for the past month.

Ana grinned. "Cause we're leaving Sunday on your birthday!"

He nodded. "Yup. Alright, come on, we need to get up." Ana nodded, her face glowing with the excitement of the coming weekend as she climbed out of bed. He couldn't help but smile to himself at her eagerness. He was glad she was excited; when he'd first began planning this, he had worried over whether or not she was ready. He had purposely avoided leaving earlier because she had been too young. He wasn't about to leave her, but he couldn't just take her at only three and a half either. She was way too young to be wandering outside all the time, way to vulnerable. So, despite his drive to get out, he had waited until she was older. Granted, age six wasn't that old either. But what choice did they have? Wait until she was ten? By then his stepfather, Allen, would've broken her spirit. If he waited till she was thirteen, Allen would've probably gotten her pregnant by then, the sick bastard. His wife and many whores could never satisfy him enough. Sometimes, his own daughter didn't satisfy him enough either. He glared at his parent's bedroom darkly as they made their way to Ana's room.

"Alright, Ana, what do you want to wear today?" he asked.

"Purple!" She cried.

"Purple it is then." Fishing through her closet, he found her a purple shirt with a pink and white heart on it, and matching white shorts with the same heart design on one leg. "This okay?"

Ana nodded ferverently. "Uh-huh!" Getting the outfit off the hanger, he pulled some socks and undergarments from her drawers and handed them to her.

"You take the bathroom, as usual." Ana nodded, darting down the hall to the bathroom to dress. He could hear the lock on the bathroom door click. Going back to his own room, he grabbed a black shirt and some jeans and changed before heading to the kitchen to get them some breakfast.

Going to the cabinet, he got out the cereal and the bowls and poured them each a bowl, adding milk from the fridge before pouring them each a glass of milk. By the time it was all on the table, Ana was walking in with, fully dressed.

"Morning big brother!" she chirped.

"Morning sis." He replied "You're oddly excited considering you woke up complaining."

"I'm excited for the weekend!" She exclaimed, purposely avoiding mentioning his birthday or the weekend like he had told her to; their parents could wake up early, or they could sleep in. Normally, his mother woke up sometime before they left and headed to work, and on occasion his father would wake up early rather than at noon and go out somewhere, so his parents overhearing was a genuine concern.

"That's good to here." He replied. "We're gonna go out after I pick you up this afternoon, okay?"

Ana nodded, beaming. Being an intelligent child, she figured out without asking that it was in preparation for their escape. They needed to buy sleeping bags and special trainer backpacks that could hold everything. He would have bought them earlier, but then he would have risked Allen or their mom finding out about the plot.

Having finished his breakfast, he went to the sink and rinsed out his bowl, putting it in the sink before opening the dishwasher to unload it. Ana followed suit, rinsing out her bowl and putting it in the sink before making her way back to her room to grab her school bag while he unloaded the dishwasher.

Minutes later, Ana came trailing in with her backpack over her shoulder, and his binder in her arms. "I got your binder, brother! Its on the living room table, okay?" she called, standing in the doorway only long enough to be heard before going to the living room and flipping on the tv. She had barely been able to catch the last half of her favorite cartoon before he had finished getting the dishwasher set and the laundry loaded up and started.

"You ready to go?" He grabbed his binder – he didn't bother carrying a backpack when all he needed was a big zip up binder for all his stuff.

"I'm ready!" Ana replied, turning off the tv and shouldering her bag as she ran to him.

"Lets go." Ana tried to smile, though she wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. He tried to smile reassuringly as he grabbed her hand and led her down the sidewalk. He knew she hated school. She was a smart kid and she loved learning, she really did, but between her father's abuse, the fighting at home, and the bullying at school because of her worn out, old clothes from thrift stores things weren't as easy for her. She couldn't always pay attention, and she found herself flinching at every wrong gaze, watching her back on the playground and wishing her brother was there to protect her.

"It'll be alright, little sis." He said. "After today, you won't need to face this anymore. No more bullying, no more fighting, no more shit from your father. Got that?" Ana smiled, her face brightening a bit. "There's only today and tomorrow and then we're outta this hell hole, okay?"

Ana nodded and grinned. He smiled. "There's a smile!" He ruffled her hair, and she giggled.

They arrived at the school and he walked her to the doors, watching and waving as she headed inside before continuing on to his own school. Her elementary was only a few blocks from the house, but his high school was almost an hour's walk. If the elementary busses ran closer to the school, he would have been able to catch his own bus, but as it stood they ran at the same time and hers didn't even pick up in their neighborhood.

By the time he walked into the high school, the bell was a mere three minutes from ringing. He walked into his class and sat down just as the tardy bell rung.

He sighed. 'Can't wait till Sunday. Sunday we get out of here and never come back.'

Author's Note: So what did you think? If you read this far, please let me know what you think! I've never wrote a pokemon fanfics before, and I honestly need to know what you all think. So read and review if you please!

- Kari


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi! So yeah I'm just warning all my reviewers that I likely won't be posting for a while. I have AP exams that I need to not only PASS with a 3/5 but a 4/5 in order to get college credit. But luckily for those reading Assassin's Protégé: The Lost Years, I will be posting the ACTUAL story to that, called Assassin's Protégé (its my baby! I love that fic! Mystics Apprentice can tell you that much. ) Anyways, so expect an update/new post for that next, followed by The Fox Boy cause I feel so bad for not updating it in such a long time. I might end up posting a one-shots series for The Fox Boy, eventually, too, now that I think about it, if I ever get around to finishing more of The Fox Boy….i've become super-inspired with Assassin's Protégé, so I'll be honest and say that I'll be working on that for a while, but when I'm not working on that I'll be working on The Fox Boy. Siblings will be updated sporiodically until I can get a clear picture of the personalities of its main characters, Jackson and Ana. This is being posted to all my fanfics. Sorry, but school comes first. You won't have to wait too long, hopefully – I write during my lunch block, so I get some progress daily, at least. So see ya next chapter! In like, a month, probably.

- Kari


End file.
